


a speck of sun

by jontinf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jontinf/pseuds/jontinf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making her smile is one of the few things he likes about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a speck of sun

He kisses her as if he’s making a point, both hands cradling her head on the pillow, his lips obstinately against her hair and face. She’s laughing, bright and flushed, and turns away to breathe.

Making her smile is one of the few things he likes about himself, even if at his own expense. He'd bumped his shin against the bed’s leg earlier, pointed at it, and scolded, “Now, you stop that.” He told her in all seriousness that Scandinavian furniture had always deliberately antagonized him ever since he was a boy. In response, she kissed his knuckles, like some chivalrous knight, and told him that he was the seventh most ridiculous thing ever invented. She then suggested that he take off his clothes.

He now buries his face in the crook of her neck, his body bearing down on top of hers, and is down to his socks and a half-unbuttoned shirt, having been distracted while undressing and forgetting his place.

She, on the other hand, continues wearing every item of clothing she had on upon entering the room.

(Minus underwear, which she wasn’t wearing anyway.)

He feels too aware of himself, realizes he’s hiding, a silent concession that he doesn’t do this, could be like this for no one else. Her mouth twitches a small smile into his hair, her hand splayed and cool against his neck, like a compress soothing a fever.

Sometimes it feels as though she’s the one who’s lived longer.

The springs of the cheap mattress poke against his knees, revenge for the clumsiness earlier. It really couldn’t be helped—it made her smile.

He grazes his nose against her chin, playfully nipping at her bottom lip before kissing it more gently than before. “Clara,” he whispers, a bid for her attention even though he has it.

Her hands sneak under his shirt, palms smoothing themselves against his skin. She pushes him onto his back and sets herself on top of him.

“I had my doubts about that grilled chocolate and parmesan thing,” she tells him, tugging her dress down her body and then placing his hand on her bare breast, “but you, my friend, have changed my mind.”

“Glad to be of service.” His voice is gruff. He tries to remain stern, but his face looks more like an apprehensive pout. Of all the things he could change her mind about, it had to be grilled cheese.

Her thumb sweeps against the clench of his jaw as she hovers closer. Moving his hands to the fabric pleated at her waist, he lifts his head and closes his lips around the breast she had offered him. He tongues her nipple, sucking at the soft, full flesh around it. Her head dips forward, chin to chest, cheek to his temple, and her eyes close, as if concentrating, listening for a bridge in a favourite song.

She kneads her other breast, rubs the nipple between her fingers, indulgent and practiced, while grinding deep against him and trying to keep her balance by anchoring herself to the bed with one arm. Everything becomes funny again, the hint of self-consciousness always hovering overhead when they have sex, even more so when he places a surprise kiss where she’s ticklish.

She moves to sit over his face, cries out when he begins to suck hard on her clit, the caress and force of his tongue, bracing herself against the headboard. His fingers grip tight on the back of her thighs to the sound of her laughter, that glittering laugh, reverberating in a way that reminds him of the patter of pearls, and like an act of alchemy, he hears it transform into sharp, shaky, wondrously happy gasps.


End file.
